Mencintai Mu
by Pikachu 0210
Summary: Apa aku salah...? Aku hanya jatuh cinta, bukan inginku jika pria yang ku cintai adalah suami orang lain. Aku bahkan tak menuntut status pernikahan padanya. Hanya sedikit waktu luangnya yang aku inginkan. Bahkan aku rela mengandung bayi laki-laki penerusnya. Bayi laki-laki yang bahkan tak bisa di berikan istri sahnya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto Disclamer Mashashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate M**_

* * *

"Sudah delapan bulan Uchiha-sama." Seorang juru rawat memberikan secarik kertas yang menggambarkan sosok hitam putih, hasil foto usg bayi dalam kandungan.

Wanita yang di panggil Uchiha-sama itu mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap lembut sosok janin yang nampak pada gambar tersebut. "Bagus Hotaru, janinnya sudah matang. Apa jenis kelaminnya?"

"Laki-laki, Uchiha-sama." Jawab perawat itu lagi.

"Bagus sesuai dengan selera Sasuke-kun. Cocok untuk menjadi adiknya Sarada-chan.." Mengelus lembut perut buncitnya yang dilapisi jas dokternya. Sakura menyeringai tipis. Meraih ponsel pintarnya yang berada di meja kerjanya. Jari jemari lentiknya menekan, nomor demi nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

'Halo, pain, tangkap wanita jalang itu sekarang.'

...

Berjalan terengah dengan perutnya yang membuncit sangat besar. Wanita hamil ini mempercepat langkahnya di lorong gelap yang ia lalui.

Mulutnya terus merapalkan doa agar sang pencipta memberi keselamatan pada dirinya dan bayinya yang tak berdosa. "Akh...," meringis kencang saat janin yang tumbuh dalam rahimnya menendang kencang. "Sabar sayang ini tak akan lama." Mengelus buntalan besar yang tumbuh di tubuhnya. Wanita bernama Naruko itu terus berlari dengan terengah karena janin yang dikandungnya.

Menyesal, sudah terlambat. Seharusnya ia mengikuti pesan kekasihnya untuk tidak keluar malam-malam seperti ini apalagi dengan kandungan yang membuncit besar seperti ini. Tapi keras kepala karena ngidamnya pada mie ramen harus terpenuhi membuatnya bersikeras keluar malam-malam di jalanan sepi kota Konoha. Ramen ia dapat, namun petaka juga menyertainya.

Sekelompok orang mencurigakan membuntutinya. Terlebih lagi kedai ramen langganannya itu terletak di lorong sempit, dan akan menjadi sangat sepi ketika malam seperti ini.

Kakinya yang tak kuat lagi berjalan melemah, langkahnya semakin pelan, terlebih lagi isi buntalan perutnya kian kuat menendang. "Akh... Menma Ka-san mohon, Akh..." Rintihan berlanjut. Surai kuningnya di jambak paksa oleh salah seorang penjahat itu.

"Hei cantik mau kemana malam-malam seperti ini."

Menggeleng ketakutan saat yang lain berbicara dengan begitu dekat dengannya. Bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulut pria bernama Hidan itu, kian membuatnya menegang, terlebih lagi pertnya yang membunting besar itu.

"Mari ikut kami.."

Naruko membuang mukanya ketika tangan kotor Hindan mencengkram pipi bulatnya.

"Khe sombong sekali." Komentar Deidara yang baru datang.

"Kita bawa saja dia langsung ke markas." Pain ketua dari kelompok ini memberi perintah.

Mi ramen yang terbungkus dalam wadah plastik yang di tentengnya jatuh dah pecah ketanah, ketika tubuh tak berdayanya yang tengah hamil itu diangkat paksa oleh para penjahat itu.

.

"Lepas!" Berteriak kencang saat tangannya diikat keatas kepala, tubuhnya di selonjorkan diatas jok dan kakinya di buka dengan posisi mengangkang.

"Wah lihat pain, buah dadanya benar-benar besar."

"Ugh..." Naruko melenguh tertahan saat sepasang bongkahan montok miliknya di remas hingga puting dibalik branya menegang. Dalam keadaan hamil besar seperti ini libidonya memang mudah terpancing bila dirangsang sedikit seperti ini.

"Wah wah dia menyukainya Pain, sayang sekali kau sedang menyetir." Hidan bersorak senang.

Mengambil langkah cepat Sasori melepaskan kancing dress longgar wanita yang tengah hamil delapan bulan ini. Air liurnya menetes saat melihat kemolekan tubuh Naruko. Perutnya yang membunting besar malah menambah kesexian tubuhnya.

"Jangan!" Naruko menjerit kencang saat Sasori berada diatasnya. Menindih perut buncitnya dan mulai menarik celana dalamnya.

"Awwww" Sasori menjerit kencang saat Naruko menendang benda kebanggaannya dengan lutut. "Sialan kau jalang!"

Bugh

"Agh." Safir biru Naruko terbelalak lebar, mulutnya memuntahkan semua isi perut yang ia telah makan dari pagi. Bogem mentah Sasori menyerang telak tepat di tengah perut buncitnya. Membuat wanita hamil yang setengah telanjang ini tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau gila Sasori!" Pain yang tadi sibuk menyetir kini berteriak panik.

"Dia menendang anuku Pain." Proses Sasori.

"Jangan berlebihan Pain, Sakura berkata satu tinju pada perut buncitnya tak apa asal jangan lebih dari satu kali sekali."

...

"Angkat teleponnya Naruko!" Jari-jemari pria berkulit putih itu sibuk menekan deretan nomor di ponsel pintarnya. Hingga tak menyadari sejak tadi sepasang emerald memandangi gerak-geriknya..

"Sedang apa Sasuke-kun?"

Buru-buru menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika wanita bersurai merah muda yang menjabat sebagai istrinya itu memanggil namanya.

"Ah tidak, sekertarisku meminta izin tak masuk lagi, padahal dalam sebulan ini sudah ketiga kalinya." Kilahnya takut ketahuan. "Ah apa Sarada sudah tidur? Biar aku yang menemaninya malam ini, kau istitahat saja. Tak baik bagi kandunganmi jika terlalu lelah."

Tersenyum tipis ketika suaminya masuk kedalam kamar anak tercinta mereka. "Mengkhawatirkan selingkuhanmu, Sasuke-kun..., kau tak perlu takut dia sangat aman dalam genggaman ku." Sakura menyeringai sambil membelai perut buncitnya yang terbuat dari silicon. Untuk membuatnya seolah-olah terlihat hamil.

.

"Ngggghhhhh..." Mengerang pelan ketika membuka kelopak mata putihnya, Naruko baru saja memperoleh kesadarannya, setelah kandungannya dihadiahi tonjokkan.

Mencoba menggerakkan tangannya namun gagal, tali kekang kuat terikat diatas kepalanya. Dan tubuhnya. Safir birunya terbelalak saat menatap tubuhnya sendiri tak di tutup sehelai benangpun.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan!" Berteriak meronta-meronta dengan kakinya yang terbebas. Naruko menghentakkan kaki telanjangnya yang terikat ke ranjang tempatnya dibaringkan secara terelentang.

"Heh? Sudah bangun rupanya." Kegiatannya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke ranjang, ternyata mengundang para bandit itu masuk kedalam kamar tempat ia disekap.

"Kalian keluar. Ini giliranku." Pain si ketua kelompok memberi perintah dan langsung di turuti.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kalian inginkan..." Meringis ketakutan saat Pain kian dekat pada tubuh telanjangnya. Terlebih lagi pria itu menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Tubuhmu sayang."

Kini tubuh Paim sudah berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat sesak ketika perut kekar Pain menekan perut buncitnya.

"LEPAS!" Menjerit kencang sambil meronta-ronta, membuat Pain kesulitan mewujudkan niatnya.

Geram dengan Naruko yang terus menggeliat seperti ulat. Pain mengambil bantal yang menyangga kepala pirang Naruko, dan dengan cepat membekap wajahnya.

"Hmmmmppppppppp..."

Rontaan tubuhnya kian melemah saat pasokan udara dalam tubuhnya berkurang. Nafasnya terengah, menghirup nafas rakus ketika Pain mengangat bantal yang membekapnya.

Mengatur nafasnya yang terengah hingga ia tak sadar bahwa Pain tengah menarik tungkainya dan membuka pahanya lebar.

"Aaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhh" Naruko terpekik kencang, bola mata birunya terbelalak menahan sakit saat merasakan benda panjang dan keras menusuk lubang vaginanya kasar tanpa pelumas.

Tak iba pada kondisinya yang tengah hamil Pain terus menggenjot tubuhnya. Perut buncitnya mengalami kontraksi hebat, saat ia orgasme. Meremas erat sprai putih yang melapisi tubuhnya menahan sakit.

"Ughhhhhhh sakit...! Nghhhh..." Kandungannya seakan mau pecah saat Pain terus menyodok lubangnya yang sempit itu. Perut buncitnya membusung ke atas, menggeram antara nikmat dan sakit.

"Akhhhh kau sangat nikmat sekali jalang!"

Air mata meleleh dari safir birunya, Pain sama sekali tidak menghentikan permainan kasarnya. Menahan sakit ketika putingnya yang mulai mengeluarkan susu itu dihisap rakus oleh Pain.

Ini kah karmanya karena merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Di perkosa oleh orang tak di kenal dalam keadaan hamil tua.

Ia hanya mencintai. Apa salah jika pria yang ia cintai adalah suami orang lain. Ia bahkan rela menjadi simpanan dan tak menuntut pernikahan. Bahkan dengan tulus bersedia melahirkan anak lelaki yang lama di nanti pria tercintanya. Anak lelaki yang tak bisa diberikan oleh istri sahnya.

"Sasuke... tolong..."

"Naruko... Apa yang terjadi padamu, apa kau baik-baik saja...?"

 **Tbc or End**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto Disclamer Mashashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate M**_

* * *

Safir birunya terbelalak lebar. Perutnya yang membunting besar itu membusung tinggi. Tangannya yang terikat tali kekang menarik-narik kuat spai putih yang menjadi alas tubuhnya.

Tubuh Naruko tak dapat menahan lagi siksa keji ini. Setelah Pain mencabut miliknya dari liangnya, Naruko masih harus merasakan kembali penderitaan hebat mendera tubuhnya yang tengah mengandung besar itu.

Hidan menyodok kuat miliknya tampa ampun keliangnya. Hingga jerit kesakitan itu menggema dalam kamar sederhana sebuah apartement yang menjadi tempatnya di sekap.

"Ugh... Sakit... sekali... ughhhh, ahnnnnnn..." Desahan-desahan itu lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Naruko melenguh erotis ketika mulut Hidan melumat kasar puting dada kirinya yang menjulang tegang.

Sementara tangan kanan pria bersurai perak itu dengan mahir, memilin bahkan mecubit puting kanan Naruko yang baru akan tegak. Sementara perut kekarnya tanpa ampun menindih perut buncit yang berusia delapan bulan itu.

"Aghhh.. mohon...hentikan... itu... itu... sa... sakit! Aghhhhhhnnn" Kian dalam, paha mengangkang Naruko yang menyangkut di pahanya membuat Hidan jauh mempercepat tempo genjotannya. Kontraksi kandungannya semakin menjadi-jadi bersama orgasme yang mulai menyerang kesadarannya.

Tak peduli tubuh tak berdaya yang tengah ia perkosa itu sedang membunting besar. Hidan menyemburkan deras spermanya dalam rahim wanita hamil itu. Membuat Naruko tak hanya merasakan nyeri pada perut buncitnya, tapi juga rasa panas yang membakar dari dalam rahimnya yang berisi nyawa itu.

"Mo...hon...hen...ti... kaaaaaaann," berteriak lebih kencang lagi Saat kedua telapak tangan Hindan meremas buah dadanya bagai memeras jeruk segar. Membuat sensasi aneh namun menyakitkan terutama pada buntalan besar yang ada pada tubuhnya.

Rasa sakit tak tertahankan yang bahkan membuat kesadarannya benar-benar lenyap.

"Sasuke... tolong..."

...

"Kau dimana Naruko?" Bergumam pelan, saat mata onixnya tak menemukan keberadaan wanita tercintanya di dalam rumah sederhana yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

Meraih kembali ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku celana bahanya. Sasuke kembali menekan nomor ponsel yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Kembali. Nomor telepon yang ia hubungi malah mengeluarkan nada yang menandakan bahwa nomor itu tidak aktif. "Apa kau marah padaku?"

.

.

Flash back on

" _Jadi Sakura-sama hamil lagi..." Berujar lirih sambil membelai kandungannya yang baru menginjak usia tiga bulan._

 _"Ini keajaiban... padahal dokter ahli sudah mengatakan rahimnya rusak ketika ia kecelakaan saat hamil Sarada."_

 _"Kau akan kembali padanya." Naruko, wanita dengan surai emas itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu._

 _"Hei..." Sasuke, ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya itu mencubit gemas pipinya. "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu, ada miliku yang paling berharga yang tertanam disini." Sasuke mengelus lembut perut yang mulai membuncit itu. "Lagi pula aku tak tahu janin yang di kandung Sakura itu lelaki atau perempuan."_

.

 _"Akhirnya kau datang juga, ku kira kau akan membiarkan aku dan janin ini membusuk."_

 _"Naruko jangan bicara sembarangan. Kau itu sedang hamil. Dan kenapa kau keluar malam-malam sepeti ini, kandunganmu masih rentan."_

 _"Aku sedang ngidam, dan tak ada layanan pesan antar yang menjawab teleponku tengah malam begini... hiks... kau tak lagi peduli padaku..."_

 _"Hei..., hei..." Merengkuh wanita hamil lima bulan yang berdiri diambang pintu. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan wanita yang amat ia cintai itu. Memapah Naruko duduk di sofa lembut lalu memeluknya hangat._

" _Maafkan aku, aku janji akan lebih memperhatikanmu..."_

 _"Janji?" Naruko mendongak dengan safir birunya yang mengerjap._

 _"Janji," jawab Sasuke sambil mencium keningnya yang tertutup poni pirang menyamping. Hingga sebuah dering telepon genggam pintar Sasuke melerai pelukan mereka._

 _"Sakura lagi?" Tanya Naruko dengan nada tidak suka yang kentara._

" _Maaf Naruko, aku harus pergi, Sakura masuk Igd."_

.

.

"Bagaimana kandunganmu?" Mikoto wanita cantik yang menjabat sebagai mertuanya itu hendak membelai perut silikonnya yang membuncit besar. Namun ia mengelak dengan sigap.

"Ah, baik-baik saja Kaa-san." Sakura mengambil jarak agar sang mertua tak kembali berusaha menyentuh perut hamil palsunya.

"Baik. Jaga dia baik-baik dan pastikan bahwa dia benar-benar bayi laki-laki. Suamiku akan mendepakmu dari rumah ini jika kau tak melahirkan pewaris untuk keluarga Uchiha."

...

"Nggghhhhhhhh...," menggeliat pelan, ketika pagi menyingsing. Sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit di perut dan sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa remuk karena permaian ganas dua pria yang telah memperkosanya.

Sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Air mata tak terbendung mengalir dari safir birunya. Menangisi nasibnya yang sekarang terlentang tak berdaya menanti ajal bersama janin yang terkandung dalam tubunya.

Hingga tiba-tiba safir birunya terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Sosok wanita yang telah ia rebut suaminya.

"Sa.. sa... sa..ku...ra..."

"Hay...,"

Wanita yang dipanggilnya secara tergagap itu menyapanya dengan senyuman menakutkan.

"Kau?"

"Aku, ya memang aku yang meminta mereka membawamu kesini. Ah pasti sangat sakit ya dengan tangan terikat seperti itu."

Naruko merasakan tubuhnya kembali menengang. Ketika Sakura yang berdiri di tepian ranjang itu kian mendekat, dan melepaskan tali kekang yang mengikat tangannya.

"Akkhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Kembali berteriak kesakitan, ketika surai kuningnya di jambak oleh Sakura, hingga membuatnya terduduk diatas ranjang besar itu.

Selangkangannya yang baru semalam di obrak abrin oleh dua pria biadab itu, terasa perih seakan koyak, ketika Sakura menyeret tubuh telanjangnya itu dengan kasar.

"Mau... mau kau bawa kemana... aku..." Tanya Naruko ketakutan saat Sakura menyeretnya.

"Memandikanmu!" Jawab Sakura sambil menyeret tubuh wanita hamil tua itu ke kamar mandi.

...

"Hhhhhhhhhhhh..." Naruko terengah hebat saat Sakura menjambak surai kuningnya setelah menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ember berisi air penuh.

 **Byuuurrrrr**

Sekali lagi, dokter kandungan itu kembali mencelupkan paksa kepala bersurai pirang itu ke dalam ember yang penuh dengan air. Membuat tubuh wanita hamil yang pernah menjadi perawatnya itu meronta hebat.

Hidung dan paru-parunya yang di penuhi oleh air semakin menyiksanya, ditambah lagi selangkangan dan sekujur tubuhnya yang telah di jamahi oleh dua bandit yang dibayar oleh Sakura itu terasa benar-benar perih.

"Hhhhhhhhh..." kembali terengah, saat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan jambakan. Sorot mata safirnya memelas ke arah Sakura. "Cu...cu... kup.. aku mohon ampun, akhhhhhhhhhbbh..." kembali berteriak kencang tapi bukan karena siksaan Sakura. Melainkan kandungannya yang berkontraksi hebat.

"Sial! Bayi ini tak boleh lahir kurang bulan."

 **Bugh**

Meninju kuat tengkuk wanita hamil itu hingga tak sadarkan diri. Dokter kandungan bersurai merah muda itu menyeret Naruko keluar kamar mandi. Melemparkan tubuh tak berdaya Naruko hingga terelentang diatas kasur. Sementara ia sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

Tersenyum licik sambil menatap suntikan yang ada di tangannya. Tanla buang waktu, ia tancapkan jarum suntik itu tepat di tengah perut Naruko yang membunting besar.

"Ugh." Lenguhan kecil pertanda sakit itu lolos dari bibir mungil Naruko ketika cairan dalam tabungan suntikan berpidah ke perut buncitnya. Menimbulkan sensasi panas hingga kandungannya terasa akan pecah.

 **Tbc**

 _Harap tinggalkan jejak bila telah membaca._


End file.
